


Protegee

by Karizuki



Series: Hannibal/Reader [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Reader, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Smut, Suit Porn, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karizuki/pseuds/Karizuki
Summary: Reader takes over for Will working with the FBI, despite having some personal connections to him previously. This is Just Porn, I'm not going to try to justify it, this is porn.





	

You were always put off by doctor Lecter, he had such and dark energy about him, not to mention his pompous attitude. It seemed like he was always speaking down to everyone, except when he spoke to Will Graham of course. You had met him for the first time during an investigation following the imprisonment of Mr. Graham.

 

* _ ”you have a very skilled mind, like your predecessor, I imagine you'll grow into his shoes rather quickly.” Says a distinctive voice, heavily overshadowed by a Lithuanian accent. _

 

_ “My predecessor, is now in the Baltimore state hospital for the criminally insane. So as you can imagine, I'm in no way inclined to fill said shoes.” You respond smartly, turning to face the voice. _

 

_ “You were one of his students, I remember you. Will Graham spoke very fondly of you, (y/n).” You where more than just his student, you where his friend, sometimes with benefits, even a romantic partner at times, but never out about your relationship. Of course you didn't tell Hannibal that. _

 

_ “You must be doctor Lecter, pleasure to meet you.” You lie, offering your hand to shake. Instead, he smirks kissing the back of your hand. _

 

_ “The pleasure is all mine, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”*  _

 

And that's how you ended up here… well that's how it started, you're still not sure how you ended up in this situation. You knew doctor Lecter’s traitorous secret, but somehow, you trusted him. Maybe you really were following in Will’s footsteps. After the first time you two ate together, you went to see Will. You didn't specifically tell him about your ‘date’ so to speak, but he seemed to know anyway. You had figured that the doctor may one day make a meal of you, but Will’s carefully worded warning made everything seem much more complicated.

 

as time went on you continued to visit Will, answering whatever questions he may ask honestly, but at work it seemed you could never get away from Hannibal. This was fine for a few months, and then everything changed. There were rumors that Will Graham had been let out, as well as something about a nurse at the asylum attempting to kill doctor Lecter. To distract everyone from these rumors Hannibal held a dinner party, to which he invited Dr. Chilton, Jack Crawford, and yourself, he even offered to pick you up, seeing as your car was in the shop. You were shocked to find out that there really had been an attempt to take Hannibal’s life. Even with this news, The whole time, It seemed like all eyes were on you, your figure wrapped in a tight black dress. It wasn't anything over the top, but the just-above-knee-length skirt had a strip of shear black lace on either side that reached up to the middle of your thigh. You had caught Chilton looking more than once, Jack, whom you knew was faithfully married, behaved, but Hannibal, Hannibal couldn't keep his hands off of you. You tried to ask about Will a few times but someone would always change the subject.

 

As the the other two men headed home, you offered to help clean up in the kitchen. As You begin to rinse the dishes, Hannibal wraps his arms around your middle from behind. “I don't like the way Chilton looks at you, it's insulting.”

 

“You mean he looks at me like I'm a piece of meat,” you tease, well aware of the irony “sort of like you do.”

 

“Mmmm” he hums, burying his face in the crook of your neck. “Atleast I know how to prepare my meat.” He says in his deep accent, making your knees tremble with fear or perhaps arousal, and you didn't want to admit it but, you would be lying if you said you hadn't considered it at least once. He nips your neck, drawing a gasp from your parted lips. “Careful darling,” he purrs, brushing a rough finger over your lower lip. “You’re giving me all sorts of nasty ideas.” He chuckles, picking you up bridal style.

 

You yelp, caught off guard by the quick movement. “Hannibal! Put me down!” You demand, smacking his chest. To your surprise, he obliges, seating you at the head of the table. He braces his arms on those of the chair, effectively pinning you to the seat. He leans forward, his breath warm on your lips, smelling of wine. 

 

“Didn't anyone ever tell you that not to tease a man, especially in his own home?” He smirks, and for a moment you swear he can hear your heart beating.

 

“Didn't anyone even tell you not to play with your food?” You respond shortly. He growls, leaning forward and kissing you roughly. Suddenly his hands are everywhere at once, your legs, your ass, your breasts. “Hannibal,” you whimper as his lips part from yours. 

 

“yes darling?” He coos, kissing down your neck to where flesh meets fabric.

 

“What have you done to me?” You say, not entirely sure why you said it.

 

“How do you mean?” He asks smoothly, guiding you to stand while he takes your place at the head of the table. 

 

“I mean-” you begin as he turns you around, unzipping the back of your dress and pulling you to sit in his lap, your knees on either side of his, your dress bunched up around your hips  “I used to be so in control, I knew exactly where my life was going, but that was before, now- Christ! Hannibal!” You yelp as he nips your neck rather roughly. “Now- I… I don't have that security.” You start to lose your train of thought as Hannibal coaxes you out of your dress, pulling it over your head (tearing it as he does) and depositing it on the floor, your bra going with it.. “Maybe I'm more like Will than I thought…” You mumble.

 

“Will Graham was- is,” he corrects himself “a good man. Besides, sometimes it is good to lose control.” The suggestion was innocent enough but you knew there was a darker implication. No one had ‘controlled’ you since Will. The doctor stands up, with you still in his lap, and sets you on the table, standing between your legs as he trails his mouth over your body. You lay back across the table, where the other guests had eaten only a short time ago. Hannibal pulls the thin fabric covering your core aside and thrusts two fingers deep into you. “So wet and willing, what a naughty girl.” He growls curling his fingers inside your core. You gasp, your spine arching off the table. Hannibal chuckles, hooking his fingers onto the sides of the fabric, he slides the garment off of you, returning his mouth in place of his fingers. 

 

With his arms wrapped around your thighs, he presses his tongue flat against your core, dragging it up along your opening. You whimper as the light stubble on his otherwise smooth face rubs against your inner thighs. “Hannibal, “ you groan, twisting your fingers through his hair. You squirm reflexively in his grip as he rolls his tongue over your clit, wrapping his lips around the sensitive bud. He releases your right leg, using his hand to roughly pump his fingers into you, scissoring and twisting then occasionally. 

 

As you grow closer to your peak your breathy moans become strings of curses, begging greedily for whatever comes next. Hannibal moves his other arm to your lower stomach, pinning your hips to the table, keeping your body from bucking into his mouth.”lose control (y/n), I'll take care of you, just let go” he pleads, revealing the dominant sort of behavior you expect he was prone to.

 

“Hannibal! Oh, fuck, Hannibal, please,” his name falls from your lips time and time again as you cum, his lips never leaving your now-over-stimulated clit until your body comes down from the high, your breathing heavy and eyes fluttering. Hannibal returns to his seated position at the head of the table, rubbing himself through the dark suit pants he was wearing. Meanwhile, you prop yourself up on you elbows, watching the erotic display before you as Hannibal frees his cock, his hips bucking as he jerks his fist around the organ.. As his eyes flutter closed, you quietly hop off the table, settling to your knees on the floor between his legs. “Dr. Lecter,” you say sheepishly, causing his hand to freeze and his eyes to snap to your naked form. “Hannibal,” you breathe, “please... use me, control me.”

 

Hannibal groans attractively, “christ, (y/n).” he grips your hair tightly with one hand, the other still wrapped around his cock, he pulls your head back as he leans down to kiss you. The kiss is sloppy and heated, as he slips his tongue between your lips, you can practically taste your release on his mouth. Simply the idea of your position makes you whine; you, naked and vulnerable on the floor, and Hannibal, still in a full suit, towering over you, ravishing your mouth. 

 

You whine as he pulls away from your mouth, hand still secured in your hair. He guides his cock to your lips, a growl tearing from his throat as you flick your tongue against the head of his length, flattening your tongue along the underside of his shaft. With a little prompting from the hand curled into your hair, you open your mouth, wrapping your lips around the man in front of you. He rocks his hips slowly, testing your mouth, clearly holding back. You moan around him, taking the initiative to step up the pace. He moans desperately as you lean forward, taking his length into your mouth as fully as you can. The hand in your hair pulls your head back, and Hannibal thrusts his hips forward at a quick pace, fucking your mouth, and moaning obscenely. 

 

Just as his length started to throb he pulls  your head back and pumps his cock rapidly with his fist. His lips part and his head rolls back as ribbons of his cum shoot over you, splattering on your lips and cheek before dripping onto your chest. As he comes back down to reality he turns his gaze to you, only to find you licking his seed from your lips. “Christ,” he groans, grabbing your chin and pulling you into a sloppy kiss. The two of you sit for a moment, allowing your breath to slow. 

 

After a few minutes of sitting on the floor at Hannibal’s feet, the doctor stroking your hair sweetly, he tucks himself away. And When you finally get up, you retrieve your dress, grimacing at the tear. “You brute” You tease “you ruined my dress.” 

 

“It seems like a small price to pay for such a breathtaking experience.” He smiles, his heavy accent somehow making it incredibly enticing to forgive him. “I'll replace it, besides I'm driving you home.” He smirks mischievously.

 

“Hannibal-” your whine. “will you atleast loan me a shirt?” Begrudgingly, he agrees, he disappears for a moment, and as he returns he tosses you a cotton T-shirt, something much more casual then you had ever seen him in.

 

...

  
  


As Hannibal drives you home, the gentle hum of the car engine lulls you to sleep.

 

…

 

“(y/n), (y/n) wake up.” Hannibal smiles at you, a hand gently on your knee. As Hannibal pulls the car into your driveway, you can tell something is wrong, your dog isn't barking, and there's a light leaking out from behind the curtains of your living room. Jack had warned you about work following you home, but you didn't think this is what he meant. “ Thank you for a lovely evening. I hope-”

 

“Hannibal?”

 

“-you'll still be able to see me as a professional, even after our-”

“Hannibal.”

 

“-little affair. Not that I didn't enjoy it, i just don't think it would be in anyone's best interest-”

 

“Hannibal!”

 

“What!?” He snaps, annoyed by your rudeness.

 

“There's someone in my house.”

 

“What?” He says again, concerned this time. 

 

“Would you mind just waiting here for a moment, I'm gonna go check it out.” Hannibal begins to object but you've already gotten out of the car and headed up the sidewalk. The door is cracked open, and you proceeded carefully toward the source of the light. There in the living room, the intruder is sitting on the couch, Leila, your golden retriever, and supposed guard dog next to him, content to let the stranger pet her. “Will.” You whisper.

 

“(y/n) just give me a few minutes to explain, I know everything must seem very strange but….” His words were calming at first, how much you had missed him in these past months. His voice, his lips on the back of your neck, the nights you spent in his bed, just being with him was intimate, even if sex was a rare occurrence. “Whose shirt is that?” He says jealously, snapping you out of your day dream.

 

“I- I didn't-” you stutter.

 

“Whose shirt (f/n)” he demands.

 

“Will Graham.” Hannibal’s acidic tone sounding from behind you. He wraps an arm around your mid section protectively.

 

“His” you mumble, ashamed of your own betrayal.

 

Will takes a moment to assess the situation, “(y/n), oh god, what has he done to you.” Will’s voice is strained as he gets up, walking toward you. Taking your face in his hands and pulls you away from Hannibal. “Tell me what he's done, did he hurt you?” He hugs you gently, causing a tightness to rise into your throat. You nearly want to cry, the friend you cared so much about, and the power hungry man you had submitted yourself to barely an hour prior.. Everything was falling apart.

 

“I haven't done anything she didn't ask me for, in fact, she practically begged me to fuck her. You should have been there Will, to see her squirming beneath me, begging for my cock.” Before you get a chance to respond, Will had the doctor pinned to the wall, holding him by his lapels. 

 

“Will!” You choke. “Will please, don't do anything you'll regret.” You whimper, wrapping you arms around him from behind. 

 

“Regret? do you regret what  _ you've _ done, (f/n)? Giving yourself to another man, let alone this bastard? You do know I'm going to punish you, regret or not, so tell me (f/n), do you really regret it, or do you regret me finding out about it?” He looks from you to Hannibal for a moment, this was very out of character fur Will. Barely giving you enough time to whimper a pitiful apology. “On your knees slut.” Will shoves your face toward Hannibal’s crotch, Hannibal  meanwhile seems very content to watch the show. While Will’s behavior scares you, you trust him to know your limits, and you know that he is doing this out of desire, not anger. As will whispers something to Hannibal, you keep your eyes down, trying to force back the tears. Neither of the men seem to have an issue with Will reaching into the larger man's pants and pulling out his flaccid cock. “Suck.” He commands tugging your head back, and you do. Meanwhile, Will has the decency to let Leila out into the yard, something only he would do.

 

While you’re focused on Hannibal’s cock, Will and Doctor Lecture discuss quite graphically what they ought to do to you, having apparently called a ceasefire for the time being. It seems Hannibal is angered that you didn't tell him about the arrangement between you and Will, and Will upset because you spread your legs for someone else, both in mutual agreement that the two of them are ought to fuck you senseless.

 

Before long, Hannibal is fully erect again and you're sure that Will is being affected too, in fact you know he is from the deep unsteady sound of his voice. “Are you still taking those pills, princess?” He whispers so that only you can hear it. You nod, of course you had kept up with your birth control, you couldn't bear to bring a kid into this fucked up world of yours. “Good girl.” He nips your ear, commanding that you strip both men.

 

As you strip will you notice new scars, and mentally note to ask him later. When you get Will out if his clothes he presses himself up against your back  his cock pressing against you teasingly. As you reach up to unbutton Hannibal’s shirt he stops you, glancing uncertainty to Will.

“What's the matter doctor Lecter, you think my sweet little girl is afraid of a few scars?” Will leans over your shoulder to kiss your cheek, stroking your core through your wet underwear. You whimper rolling your head back onto Will’s shoulder, you lips forming silent pleas for more. “if you won't let her do it you may as well do it yourself, hurry now, before I lose interest.” Will sits on the couch pulling you to sit in his lap so that you can still see Hannibal, and while Will seems more more intent you watch the show, you're more focused on the hand between your legs. 

 

Before long there is another set of hands on you, pulling off your shirt and stripping the remaining underwear. Meanwhile Will lays himself out across your couch, pumping his cock with his gentle hands. You knew precisely what Will was planning, a fantasy you had told him about after having a little too much wine one night.  “Will,“ you start, suddenly nervous. “I d-don't think this is a good idea.” This was his way of punishing you, embarrassing you, teasing you with your own wonton desire.

 

“Of course it is, don't be shy, besides we'll get gentle, won't we doctor?” Will smiles, guiding you to kneel over his hips.

 

“Of course, Mr. Graham.” Hannibal replies devilishly, his hands kneading your ass as you lower yourself onto Will's cock.

 

Will thrusts into you desperately, eliciting a moan from you, “fuck (f/n), just as tight as I remember.” He grunts, holding your hips as he rocks into you. You feel Hannibal behind you, his fingers trailing down your spine until he reaches the ring of muscle at your ass.  He spits on his hand, using his saliva as lube as he presses his fingers inside of you. To the amusement of both men, this causes you to whimper and mewl, and both of the men continue to encourage you through out it. “God I Missed you, I missed you so much princess.” Will confesses quietly, enjoying the blush dusting your cheeks when he uses his pet name for you.

 

As Hannibal begins to stretch the tender ring of muscle you whimper at the strange and aching feeling, but still you want more. Before long Hannibal begins to push into you, eliciting a choked sound from your throat. “Focus on me princess,” Will says gently, “just relax and it'll be nice and easy.”he smiles, Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

Hannibal feels good buried inside you, but once he starts moving it's a whole different story. The two of them pumping in and out of you is like nothing you've ever felt, it burns, as if it where to spilt you in two. But after you adjust to the feeling, it takes your breath away, in quite a literal way. Will leans up on his elbows to kiss you. He wraps his fingers in your hair kisses you deeply, whispering praise when the two of your part. 

 

“Will-” you whimper, the knot in your belly threatening to burst. “fuck- I'm c-close.” Will smirks devilishly, trailing his fingertips everywhere but where you want them most. 

 

“Ask Nicely.” Will says innocently, but you know better. He loved keeping you on the edge of your orgasm, teasing you until near insanity, and it seems his time away didn't change that. You blush, with Will it was attractive and easy, but with Hannibal there, it seemed embarrassing.

 

“P-please sir?” You barely whisper “may I- may I cum?” Will hums, his fingers ghosting just over your clit.

 

“What do you think Hannibal?” He says loudly, his eyes never leaving yours, even as your blush creeps across your face. “Does she deserve to cum? Has she been teased enough?”

 

“I suppose she has but, I hardly see this as a punishment.” Hannibal says trailing his rough hands along your lower back. 

 

“Really?” Will says, adding quietly to you. “You may come whenever you'd like.”

 

Hannibal grunts in response. “Really, I would have had her over my knee.” He slaps your ass rather hard, it stings in the best way. “Spanked her lovely little rear until,” smack. “She couldn't sit properly for a week,” smack. “Given her something to remember me by.” Smack. “Marked her-”

 

“Enough Hannibal.” Will growls. The spanking had only turned you on more, but you were still teetering just on the edge. “She's my pet, it's my decision.” 

 

“Will- please-” you pant, dropping your hand to tease your clit if he wouldn't.

 

“Of course princess,” he obliges you, stroking and pressing your clit roughly. “Cum for me, I'm close too.”

 

You whine as you drop your head to Will's shoulder, burying your face in his neck as your orgasm racks through you, your cunt trembling as you cum. Hannibal is next to follow suit, grunting as ribbons of his hot cum coat your insides. Will whispers praise and profanities as he thrusts sloppily into you, and You whine as Hannibal pulls his softening length from you, your body tensing at the sensation. Will bites down on your shoulder, stilling inside of you as he spills himself into your quivering core. 

 

The three of you are quiet for a moment, Hannibal is kneeling disgruntled at the end of the couch, your spent body is draped over Will’s , and Will is petting your hair gently, his cock softening inside you. He guides you off his length, prompting a small whine from you. Will quiets you with a chaste kiss. 

 

Hannibal startles you both by clearing his throat. “Well it's late and I ought to be going. I don't suppose I need to tell either of you how imperative it is that we keep tonight's events between ourselves.” As Hannibal redressed himself, you start to doze off again. 

 

…

 

Blackness absorbs your world, only it is not the cold solidarity you have grown accustomed to, it was the warm kiss of a passionate lover and the welcoming embrace of sleep.

 

…

 

You awake to your alarm, startled not only by the unwelcome noise but the arm around you waist. As you move to get up the arm pulls you back, “don't” mumbles a sleepy Will.

 

“I have to go to work Will, and you should go home, Jack will probably come looking for you.” As you slide out from under his arm, you notice two things, first that at some point Will must've carried you to bed. And the second, he had let Leila back in, and she was laying at the foot of the bed, tail thumping in a happy greeting as it did every morning. “Will, are we gonna talk about last night?”

 

“What's there to talk about, you didn't lie to me, you told about everything when you came to visit, what you did with Hannibal- I don't mind, besides we were never really a domestic couple.”

 

“Okay, but that's not really what I meant. I mean, sure Hannibal where intimate but only once and it was more primal than anything- sorry getting off track, but, point is last night, you said I was yours you said I was your pet, You still- do you still want that- you still want to be with me I mean? You're not angry?” 

 

By now Will is sitting up in your bed, a bemused grin on his features. “Of course I Want to be with you, I missed you so much (y/n). Last night- I wasn't angry so much as jealous, but an opportunity presented itself and I went with it, I'm sorry princess it was all sort of in the moment. Are you okay? Did I hurt you in any way?”

 

“No- No Will it was amazing, a little embarrassing- and” you wiggle “my ass is a little sore but- it was good.”

 

“Good, good, I'm sorry I sort of rushed into it, I know we haven't really talked about your limits and I was never exactly the best dom-” God he was cute when he was rambling.

 

“Will, it's okay, I trust you.” You crawl back in bed and snuggle up to him. “Besides, you're ruining a nice moment. Will just laughs and kisses your head.

 

“I love you (y/n)” he whispers.

  
“I love you too Will, now- to work!” You giggle, jumping up to prepare yourself hit work.


End file.
